


Sunday Morning

by bluemoongirl99



Series: Josh/Ryan Sex Collection [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Young Veins
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Jerking Off (technically), Joyan - Freeform, Lazy Morning, M/M, Massages, Rimming, Sex, Smut, lazy morning sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoongirl99/pseuds/bluemoongirl99
Summary: They were warm and comfy in bed. Josh had been home from tour for a few days, and they were enjoying the time together. (Mostly in bed.)Lazy Sunday Morning Sex, paired with cavity inducing fluff.





	

"I motion that we stay in bed all day," Josh mumbled into Ryan's hair. Ryan couldn't help but smile, wrapping his legs around Josh's even tighter. He was snuggled up against him, face in Josh's warm bare chest, with Josh's arms secured around his waist. 

"Motion passed," Ryan mumbled sleepily, while Josh just grabbed onto him tighter. They were warm and comfy in bed. Josh had been home from tour for a few days, and they were enjoying the time together. (Mostly in bed.)

Josh used his hand to trace along Ryan's back, and over the pale skin. "You're so beautiful," he murmured. Even though they had been together for three years, Ryan still blushed, hiding his face in Josh's chest. 

"You're Mom's beautiful," Ryan replied weakly, causing Josh so smile brightly, and laugh. "Mmm" Ryan hummed, before wincing, and sitting up a bit. "Fuck, my neck hurts."

Josh's eyebrows crinkled in concern. "Did you sleep on it wrong?"

Ryan groaned, rubbing at it. "Maybe? Jesus, I'm getting old."

Josh rolled his eyes. "You're three years older than me, shut up." Ryan continued to rub his neck, before Josh sat up too. "C'mere," he said softly, gesturing for Ryan to roll over onto his stomach. Ryan gave him a reproachful look, then eventually obliged. 

"I'm gonna give you one of my world famous Dun Massages™," he informed Ryan, scooting over and running his hands gently along Ryan's back. Ryan left out an involuntary shiver. 

Josh, leaned over, resting his knee on Ryan's back, reaching over to get the lotion on the nightstand. Ryan heard him squeeze some onto his hand, before he felt Josh's now soft and lotiony hands running along his skin. He couldn't help but groan as Josh worked over a particular knot near his shoulder blade. 

Josh worked over his shoulders, relieving the crick in his neck expertly, making him groan, and let out noises that normally only came out during sex. After a few minutes Ryan was relaxed, his limbs like jello, and his morning wood was take exceptional interest in the activities. 

Josh's hand were carefully replaced with his mouth, leaving a trail of soft kisses up Ryan's spine. Then his tongue got involved, licking the small grooves, and dimples on Ryan's back. Ryan couldn't help the happy turned on sounds that came out of his mouth, his hips now practically humping the bed beneath him. 

"Joshy," Ryan whined. "Fuck me." 

He could practically hear Josh's smirk, but didn't turn his head to see. "No, I've got other plans for you, baby." 

Ryan let out a confused whimper, as he felt Josh slowly remove his boxers. He pulled them off, tossing them somewhere off the bed. Ryan felt exposed, and shut his eyes, his heart hammering in his chest. "God," Josh groaned, touching his back, and running his hands over his thighs. "You're so gorgeous, baby. Can't believe you're all mine." 

Josh grabbed onto his thighs a little tighter, and gently spread them apart. "Josh?" Ryan asked.

Josh shushed him. "It's okay, baby, I got you." 

Before Ryan could ask anymore questions, Josh began mouthing at his ass. Ryan jolted, "Oh God, Josh," he gasped, grabbing onto the sheets with both hands. 

Josh only hummed, going lower, mouthing over his crack, before sticking just the tip of his tongue into Ryan's hole. Ryan writhed. Nobody had ever done this to him before. Nobody had wanted to, or cared about him enough. 

"You taste so good," Josh told him, his words intimate, before going back in. He held onto Ryan's hips, hard enough to bruise, just the way Ryan likes it. He flattened his tongue and licked all the way up, causing Ryan to let out a high pitched whine, trying to grind his hips onto Josh's face. 

Josh wasn't hesitate at all. He dove right in, licking, and sucking at the sensitive ring of muscle. Ryan squirmed, feeling completely over sensitive in all the right places. He didn't know where to move his hips, loving Josh's tongue, but also the friction of the mattress against his achingly hard dick. 

"Josh," he gasped, "Joshy please," he begged, not even really knowing what he was asking for. 

Josh seemed to know, because he spread Ryan's legs even farther, going impossibly deeper with his tongue. After a few seconds he stuck in a finger, which made Ryan yelp, then let out a loud moan. Josh crooked the finger, trying to find Ryan's prostate. He got to it easily, having it's placement practically memorized after being with Ryan for so long. 

Ryan could barely speak, or think once Josh snuck in a second finger, not just hitting his prostate, but fucking rubbing it, like it was a button or something. Ryan was letting out noises he didn't even know he was capable of making, not to mention, Josh's tongue. 

Although, he could only stand so much, and could feel his orgasm approaching. "I'm gonna-" he managed to squeak out, before cumming all over the sheets he was resting on. After continuing to lick him through the aftershocks, Josh gently rolled him over, careful to make sure he wasn't rolling in his own mess. 

Ryan smiled sleepily up at him, his body tingling. He knows he must look like a love-struck idiot. But he can't help it. He's so in love with Josh it hurts sometimes. Josh only swipes his thumb over his cheekbone, staring at Ryan with a look that's just the same. How did they ever get so lucky?

Josh's lips were red and raw, and his chin was covered in spit. His hand reached down and grabbed onto his leaking erection, and began jerking himself off at a brutal pace. Ryan didn't have the energy or the brain cells to help. So he just watched Josh finish himself off. Josh came with a broken off cry, getting his come all over Ryan's stomach, though he could care less. 

Ryan grabbed Josh by his hair and dragged him into a kiss. They lazily kissed for a little while before Josh pulled away. "We should clean up, this is kinda gross." 

Ryan grabbed his boxers that had actually only ended up at the foot of the bed. He wiped off the jizz from his stomach, and grinned at Josh, "all clean," he informed him, before snuggling up to him again. "Now we're gonna nap, and then you're gonna fuck me." 

Josh wrapped his arms around him, as Ryan closed his eyes, close to sleep already. They were spooning and Josh probably wouldn't ever get enough of Ryan against him. "I am, am I?" He teased.

Ryan hummed. "Yup."

Even though Ryan had fallen asleep, Josh couldn't help but whisper how much he loved him into his collarbone, neck, and hair. He pulled Ryan even tighter into his chest, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! find me on social media
> 
> Twitter: @mcrfanfiction
> 
> Tumblr: halseyschemicalromance


End file.
